


星辰之間

by onpu1234



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, Jim thinks Spock is weird but Spock is just trying to fit in and not be discovered as Vulcan, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, They fall in love of course, We are not alone, a lil bit of angst I think
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim小時候意外被綁架了，發現世上不只人類生存在宇宙裡，他居住的小鎮沒有人相信他的話，覺得他是個瘋子。</p>
<p>他抬頭望向星空，長大，成為太空人。</p>
<p>他落選了人類第一次探索火星的任務，可是接著被派往秘密的研究與發展部門。</p>
<p>在那裡，Jim遇到新上司，一個整天戴著冷帽的怪傢夥，不喜歡觸碰人或被人碰到。Jim發誓這人的外表非常面善，但就是記不起在哪兒見過。</p>
<p>接著Jim發現有其他人知道真相，甚至努力令地球遠離危險。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 綁架

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436459) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



Jim坐在床上，雙手掩著耳朵。媽咪和她的新男友Frank不知道在吵著什麼，Jim不喜歡這樣，他想跑到哥哥的房裡去，可是那次他不小心尿濕Sam的床後，他就不准Jim跑到他的房間了。

 

所以Jim坐在自己床上，手遮掩那吵嚷聲，盯著對面牆的海報，那是媽媽上個生日送給他的禮物，一支卡通火箭在太空裡飛越。

 

Jim在指間聽到大門扇上的聲音，接著幾聲重踩樓梯。他躺下放下雙手，埋在被褥下面裝作已經睡著了。

 

踩腳聲放輕了，來到他的睡房門前，房門嘎吱一聲打開的同時Jim閉上眼。

 

「Jimmy？」他的媽媽小聲說。「你在睡，甜心？」

 

Jim靜靜地躺著，不想讓媽媽覺得他醒著，否則她會試著說爸爸的故事，會弄哭她的故事。他現在應付不了這個。

 

「那麼，晚安了，媽咪愛你。」她說，然後關門離開。

 

Jim躺了一會兒，等待聽到媽媽的房門關上，老農舍變得寧靜可怕。Jim肯定媽媽睡著後坐了起來，等了一會兒確保沒有人醒著，然後下床慢慢走到門前。

 

他打開門，探頭看過走廊，踮著腳走出房間朝浴室前進，過程是慢了點，但他得這麼做。

 

他終於上完廁所，決定找點小吃，所以躡手躡腳到樓下的廚房。他在雪櫃拿盒裝果汁時看到烤箱上面的鐘標示著2點07分，他把飲管插進盒裡，喝了一口果汁，行到後門並打開。

 

穿著睡衣的Jim走到外面去，從門廊下到草地，抬頭就能看到星星。

 

「真美。」他說，又再喝了一口果汁。正想回到屋裡時身體一陣刺痛，身旁的農場漸漸消失。

 

接著Jim就發現自己站在一間金屬房裡，腳下是盞圓燈。

 

Jim眨眨眼，看到兩個外型有趣的人站在間隔後盯著他，兩人都有尖耳朵和滑稽的眉毛，樣貌有點嚴肅的他們一直盯著他。

 

「哈囉，」Jim遲疑地說。「你們是外星人？」

 

兩個外星人的頭都側到一邊，其中一個開口說著奇怪的語言。Jim舉高一隻手朝他們揮。

 

其中一個猶豫地揮手回應，另一個按了個按鈕，Jim又開始感到刺痛。金屬房間消失了，他發現自己身處另一間房，但這次房裡空無一物。

 

Jim聳聳肩，喝了一口果汁，朝著打開的門走到走廊。他不知自己身處何地，但紅燈就是閃著，鳴笛聲在遠處高聲響著。

 

Jim拐了個彎，面前有個年輕的外星人，似乎只比他年長一點，他有頭黑色短髮，眉毛斜向上，還有對尖耳朵，看上了比剛才的外星人友善。

 

外星小孩眨眨眼，退後一步遠離Jim，挑起一邊眉毛看著他。Jim打量著那外星人，他們都穿著類似長裙的高領衣物。

 

「你是女孩子嗎？」Jim問。

 

「我是男性，」外星人回答。「你如何來到這裡？」

 

「我不知，」Jim聳肩回答。「我在我的農場裡，然後覺得痛痛，然後我就在金屬房裡，跟……」Jim停了一下，猶如要告訴男孩秘密般靠近。「我覺得他們是外星人。」

 

「外星人。」男孩重複。

 

「嗯嗯！他們看起來像小氣鬼，有你的眉毛和像你那樣的尖尖精靈耳朵。」

 

男孩摸上自己的尖耳朵。

 

「我們是在太空船嗎？」Jim問那個外星男孩。

 

「是的。」他遲疑地回答。

 

「真棒，為什麼我看不到星星的？」

 

「你……你想看到？」

 

Jim點頭回應。

 

「那麼跟我走。」外星男孩回答，然後轉身行到另一條走廊。

 

Jim快步跟上，看著四周但沒看到什麼值得注意的。

 

過了一會兒，他們來到一道門前，門自動滑開，他們走進去，外星男孩帶Jim來到房間的一塊光滑的大牆前。

 

Jim看到月球就在他們面前，地球就在月球的不遠處，驚訝得合不攏嘴。

 

「嘩。」Jim驚嘆，行到窗前望出去，景色十分漂亮，然後他看到一艘飛船在月球的另一邊出現，感覺有點邪惡，嚇得Jim往後一跳，跌了手中的果汁盒。

 

「他們不能傷害你。」外星男孩回答，按了個按鈕，玻璃窗變得漆黑一片，Jim再也看不出面，他望向男孩笑了笑。

 

「你幾歲？」外星男孩問。

 

「這麼多。」Jim說，舉起四隻手指。

 

「精彩，」外星男孩說。「你叫什麼名字？」

 

「Jim。你呢？」

 

「我的名字是……」男孩試圖回答時他們腳下的地板晃動，房間微微移到一邊，恍如被撞了一下。

 

Jim跌倒男孩身上，後者跌在地上。

 

「嗷，」Jim在男孩胸膛坐起時叫道，他看看手腕撇了個嘴。

 

「你受傷了嗎？」男孩問，伸手抓住Jim的手。

 

兩人碰到時Jim的手傳來一陣強烈刺痛，痛得兩人分開手。

 

「那感覺真怪。」Jim搖搖手說。

 

「是的。請從我身上離開，我下面有什麼濕的。」

 

「不是我做的，」Jim告訴他，站起身來。「我已經沒尿床……」

 

「是你的液體飲料。」男孩打斷說，起身望向那壓扁了的果汁盒，接著他的棕色大眼睛低頭望向Jim。

 

「你在看什麼？」Jim有點脾氣壞的問。

 

「你的雙眼。」

 

Jim的臉疑惑地扭成一團，然後聽到腳步聲急急傳來。

 

「Sa-fu！」一聲呼喊從轉角傳來，一個高個子的成年外星人出現，他的樣貌和外星男孩相似。成年外星人停下來盯著看，外星男孩轉身背向Jim，跟成年人用不同、但依然奇怪的語言對話。

 

「你也是外星人？」Jim問，抬頭望著有尖耳朵和斜眉毛的高個子外星人。

 

「你從哪兒來？」外星人問，慢慢朝著外星男孩和Jim的方向行過來。

 

「愛荷華河畔鎮。」Jim自豪地回答。「我也知道我家的完整地址，我在幼兒園學的。」

 

「精彩。」外星男孩說。

 

飛船又再搖晃，但這次沒人跌倒。

 

「我可以留著他嗎？」外星男孩向成年人問。

 

「Rai。」成年外星人簡潔回答，接著再用奇怪語言對男孩說更多，男孩別過頭點頭，Jim看到男孩的臉龐有點微綠。

 

Jim搖搖頭，走到成年人前拉拉他的長裙衣服，成年人低頭看他，一邊眉毛挑起。

 

「外星人先生，我是不是被綁架了？」Jim問。「就像那些外星人把人類帶到飛船做四驗？」Jim很自豪自己會用難字，就像他的哥哥告訴Jim有關黑色大宇宙和漂亮星星的故事時那般。

 

「那些字是綁架和實驗，還有，不，你不是被綁架。」外星人告訴他，然後彎腰抱起Jim，把他托在腰間。「現在你會被帶回家。」

 

「我們在宇宙飛船，」Jim說。「為什麼你的耳朵是尖的？你是精靈外星人嗎？」

 

「不。」成年外星人說，轉身抱著Jim走到另一條走廊。外星男孩想要跟隨，但成年人轉向他說，「去你的母親那處。」

 

男孩點頭，舉起一隻手對Jim做出「V」字手勢。「生生不息，繁榮昌盛，Jim。」

 

「拜拜你條尾！」成年人繼續離開，Jim回喊道。

 

* * *

 

Jim和高個子外星人來到Jim第一次出現的房間裡，這次房裡有個人類男人，坐在類似電腦桌的物體前，Jim對他揮手，對方回以一個瞪大眼的模樣。

 

成年人抱著他對人類說話。「必定是羅慕蘭人意外帶走他。」

 

「明白了。」人類說。

 

「什麼是洛慕林人？」Jim問。「我能不能留下來開飛船？」

 

「不。」兩人同時回答。

 

Jim生悶氣嘟嘴。

 

外星人望向他問，「你在愛荷華河畔鎮的準確地址是什麼？」

 

「嗯……一個農場。」

 

外星人挑起眉毛，人類則輕笑。「你說過你知道地址。」

 

「喔！對，我知道，是松樹街1202號。」

 

外星人點頭。

 

「我知道是哪裡。」人類男人說，對Jim笑了笑，在面前的電腦輸入地址。

 

外星人點頭，接著走到平台和Jim一起站上去。

 

「我們能去月球嗎？」Jim問。「或者火星，你是火星人嗎，先生？」

 

他的回答是「不」。

 

「回頭見了，Jim。」電腦後的人類說，然後按了個按鈕。

 

Jim對他揮揮手，身體又開始覺得刺痛了。

 

回神過來Jim就身處在後花園了，天色依然是深夜，似乎屋裡每個人也仍然熟睡。

 

外星人抱著Jim走到後陽台，把他放下。Jim放開男人，發現自己從他身上扯下了一個徽章，Jim看看那徽章，一個圓形和三角形的圖案，三角形上面又有另一個小圓形。

 

「給你，」Jim說，把徽章遞給外星人。「對不起。」

 

「這是不重要的，你可以留著。」

 

「謝謝！」Jim說，手握住徽章。「現在我們能去月球了嗎？」

 

「不，你會進去上床。」外星人跪在Jim面前說，他伸出一隻手停在Jim的臉上。

 

「那男孩是你的兒子嗎？」Jim問。

 

外星人就在Jim臉前一尺停下動作。「是的。」

 

「他能來玩耍嗎？」

 

「不，早上你就不會記得他或我。」

 

「為什麼？」Jim問，大大的藍眼睛看著外星人。

 

外星人嘆了口氣，收回手站起。「你是在發夢。」

 

「嗯哼，我不是！」

 

「是的，你是。現在，進去上床睡覺。」

 

「如果我是在發夢，那麼我已經在床上了，先生。我能給你的兒子一盒果汁嗎？很抱歉他跌在我的果汁上弄濕了。」

 

「我不……」

 

「等等！」Jim說，轉身跑進屋裡，光腳板在地板上弄出細細的啪嗒聲。他從雪櫃拿了一盒果汁，跑回外面，但再沒外星人了。

 

「嗨，先生！」Jim叫道，從陽台下來，舉頭望向星空，把果汁朝天空高高舉起。他撇了嘴回到裡面，把果汁放回雪櫃裡，看看手中的徽章。

 

Jim對徽章微笑，跑到樓上哥哥的房間。

 

「Sammy！」Jim輕聲叫，爬到哥哥床上用最大力搖他。

 

Sam呻吟一聲醒來，怒視著他的弟弟。「幹嘛，你這混蛋？」

 

Jim停下動作，一副嚴肅的樣子看著哥哥。「我被外星人綁架了。」


	2. 沒人相信

「是真的。」第二天早上母親在弄早餐時Jim對她哭訴。

 

「Jim，親愛的，你發惡夢了。」母親回答。

 

「不，我沒有！我被帶到宇宙飛船那裡有個好人的外星男孩跌在我的果汁上然後他的爸爸進來那男孩想留著我但我覺得他的爸爸說不還有飛船上有另一個人類然後外星男孩的爸爸帶我回家然後他……」

 

「吸氣，Jim。」Jim的母親打斷說。

 

Jim停下來，深呼吸一口氣。「媽咪，我被綁架了。」

 

Winona Kirk嘆了口氣，轉身跪在她的四歲兒子面前。「親愛的，你說你被綁架了，我相信的。」

 

「我的確是。」Jim激動的說。

 

「好吧好吧，Jim。不過……你真的不能四處告訴別人你曾被綁架。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「因為他們會覺得你是個怪咖。」Sam坐在廚房桌子的那頭告訴他。

 

「我不是怪咖。」Jim撇嘴，他的母親站起來望著Sam。

 

「你昨晚跟他一起看X檔案？」她問。

 

「沒，老媽。」Sam翻了個白眼說。

 

「你知道那會令他發惡夢的。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「那不是惡夢，」Jim微微提高聲量說。「是真的，這個可以證明！」Jim把徽章遞高給母親看。

 

她拿起看過，然後搖搖頭。「Jim，這就像你爸爸的其中一個空軍徽章。」

 

Jim拿回來。「不是，那外星男人掛在裙上的，他給我的。」

 

Sam嗤之以鼻。

 

「Jim，好了。」Winona說。「說夠外星人的事了，不准對任何人說這件事。」

 

「不過……」

 

「James Tiberius。」

 

Jim嘆氣。「好吧。」

 

「很好，謝謝。現在先吃早餐，我再送你們上學。」

 

* * *

 

 

Jim走進幼兒園課室，行到老師面前問，「今天我可不可以給大家看點東西？」

 

老師低頭對他點頭笑。「你有另一個爸爸的勳章展示給我們？」

 

「不，老師。我有新的東西。」

 

「很好，等大家坐下你就展示給我們吧。」

 

Jim微笑點頭，走到座位坐下，把背包放到一旁。大家都坐好，點過名，老師把Jim叫到大家面前。

 

「大家，今天Jim要給我們說故事。」她說。

 

Jim站在他的幼兒園同學面前笑了笑，從口袋裡拿出徽章舉高，同學紛紛「喔喔」的驚嘆。

 

「這是來自一個外星人的。」Jim告訴他們。

 

大家都以「嘩！」回應，而老師瞪大眼看著他。

 

「我被意外綁架了，他們沒對我做四驗。我遇到一個外星男孩，我們看了星星和月亮，還有邪惡的宇宙飛船。然後他的爸爸來了，把我帶回家，他送了這個徽章給我，然後消失了。」Jim自豪地告訴同學。

 

「天啊。」老師嘆氣道，Jim對著她笑時硬扯了個笑容。

 

* * *

 

 

**_六年級_ **

 

六年級科學班的學生在進入課室，Deacon先生對他新一年的學生報以微笑。他看著學生坐下，走到課室前方站在他們面前拍了拍手。

 

「這是我第一年在河畔中學教書，」他對大家說。「我很期待認識你們。」

 

他看過學生一眼，見到大家已經開始魂遊。他心裡慨嘆一下繼續說，「好了，我知道河畔鎮是個小鎮，你們都認識對方，之前都已經一起上過課，不過我還是想大家介紹一下自己或家人的特別事。」

 

話畢有些學生就對他哀鳴翻白眼。

 

Deacon保持著笑容邀請一個學生自願當第一個。「誰先想開始？」

 

他很高興看見前排有一隻手立刻高高舉起，Deacon見到是個金髮男孩，他的短髮蓬亂，戴著眼鏡。

 

「James，對吧？」Deacon問，試著記起學生名單上的名字。

 

「是Jim，先生。」男孩回答。「我有個很特別的故事要分享。」

 

全班都開始抱怨。

 

「別又來了。」後排的一個男孩說。

 

Deacon看了全班一眼，朝Jim微笑請他開始。

 

Jim回以一個大笑容。「我在四歲時被外星人綁架了。」

 

Deacon的笑容從臉上消失，全班都在笑，對Jim搖搖頭。

 

_好極了，_ Deacon想。 _就應該留在狄蒙鎮_ 。

 

* * *

 

 

**_八年級_ **

 

Jim被班上個子大的男生推到儲物櫃，悶哼了一聲。

 

「科學報告做得真好，廢柴。」其中一個說。

 

「對啊，外星人有沒有幫你？」另一個補上。

 

「不，四歲之後我沒再見過或聽過他們的消息。」Jim說，托了托眼鏡看著他們。

 

「他們對你做了實驗，對吧？」剛才首先開口的男孩傻傻笑著說。

 

Jim嘆了口氣搖頭。「被綁架不一定代表著被研究，我在經驗者的交流網站認識了些朋友，神智最清醒的那些都沒有被做過實驗。我們全都被帶到一艘船上並……」一個大個子的欺淩者把他推回儲物櫃上，打斷了Jim的說話，他盯著他們看。

 

「你傻了。」其中一個說。

 

「不，我沒有，我媽媽帶我去看的治療師說……」

 

「看！他就是傻子！」

 

「瘋子Jimmy！」

 

Jim握緊拳頭。「我沒發傻，也沒發瘋。」

 

那群欺淩者眨眨眼，又把他朝儲物櫃一推。「怪人！」

 

「閉嘴！」Jim大叫，朝大個子的那個揮拳，正中那人的臉。

 

* * *

 

 

「我沒發瘋。」Jim嘀咕著，他的母親把一塊存在冰箱的牛扒按在他臉上。他跟那些欺淩者扭打了一頓，有了個美美的熊貓眼和裂開的嘴唇，不過大個子的鼻子更是斷了。

 

「我知道，」她嘆氣說。「Jim，我們談過外星人這件事。」

 

「不是我提起的，我只是做了個普通的報告，關於為什麼我們應該視冥王星為行星，他們才是提起外星人和實驗的那個。」

 

Winona看著兒子眨眨眼。「他們有沒有……」

 

Jim悲鳴了一聲。「天啊，老媽，沒有啊。甚至那治療師也告訴你沒有，至今我仍不敢相信你竟然要我見精神科醫生。」

 

「你就一直都只在說外星人和被綁架，Jim。我擔心你，我以為那是跟你爸或Frank有關。」

 

Jim嘆氣，望著他的母親。「我不怎麼記得老爸，Frank是個混蛋，但兩者也跟我的遭遇無關。」

 

「好吧好吧，」Winona對著兒子微笑說。「不過，Frank的事我很抱歉，我一知道那混蛋對你和Sam做了什麼就立刻教訓了他一場。」

 

「我知道，老媽。」

 

Winona伸出手，往後順了順兒子額頭的頭髮。

 

「我確實曾在一艘太空飛船上，確實見過外星生命體。」Jim對她說。

 

「我相信……」

 

「你相信我相信那的確發生過，我知道。終有一日我會證明的，老媽。」

 

「我期待著那天，Jim。」Winona對她兒子說，起身離開沙發。「今個學年不准再有打架，否則暑假沒有太空夏令營，行？」

 

「行。」

 

「好了，繼續按著那塊牛扒直到解凍，到晚餐時間了。」

 

「老媽。」Jim笑言。

 

「還有，既然你被停學了，明天我帶你去買新眼鏡。」她離開房間時叫道。

 

* * *

 

 

**_九年級_ **

 

Jim跟著哥哥一起走進高中校舍，今天是他第一天上高中，正想走到新生的通道時，哥哥抓住他的手臂，把他拉到一邊。

 

「Jim，」Sam看著他的弟弟說。「這是新學校，一個新機會不用當怪人。」

 

Jim翻了白眼。「我們住在一個大約只有一千人的小鎮，所有人也知道我奇怪。」

 

Sam點頭。「的確是的，就別提外星人、陰謀論網站和其他被綁架者。」

 

「我們比較喜歡被叫做經驗者，不是被綁架者。」

 

Sam輕笑一聲。「怎麼都好，Jim，就別再說這些東西。」

 

「我不會的，不過如果有人唱反調，說了些關於宇宙、太空飛船、經驗者等等的錯誤理解……」

 

「Jim。」

 

Jim別過臉點頭。「我不會出聲。」

 

「謝謝。」Sam說，一隻手舉起拳頭。

 

Jim笑著回擊兄長的拳頭，轉身朝著他的新儲物櫃和課室跑。

 

* * *

 

 

**_十年級_ **

 

Jim踱步走入科學老師的房間，對她微笑，對方望著他，嘆了口氣然後回以微笑。

 

「是的，James？」

 

「我想參加科學展覽，海報寫你負責決定誰可以參加。」

 

Kristensen老師點頭。「是的，沒錯，不過James……」

 

「沒有外星生命體。」Jim對她保證。

 

「你發誓的。」

 

「是的，老師。我的課題是關於宇宙飛行和研究曲速是否可行。」

 

「沒有外星人。」

 

「沒有外星生命體。」Jim更正她。

 

「好吧，」Kristensen老師說，拿起桌上的一張紙。「填了這份表格，我去拿其他資料。」

 

Jim燦爛地點頭笑。

 

* * *

 

 

幾週後，Jim自豪地站在自己的科學展覽習研究項目前。他不在乎會否勝出，只是想告訴別人宇宙飛行的美妙之處，還有曲速可行後會發生什麼。

 

三褶的海報板上寫滿精確資料，甚至畫了些模擬的飛船和曲速核心，他不太擅長畫畫，所以亦有些其他來源的模擬圖像。

 

Jim對自己的展品點點頭，站到旁邊。他確保銀鏡沒歪，衣著整潔，等待人們經過參觀，向他提問。

 

* * *

 

 

Jim失望地站在展品旁邊，一個小時過去了，沒有人對他的展品看多過一眼，他們都只看到是Jim和一些關於宇宙的報告，然後就繼續走了。

 

_混蛋，_ Jim想著。 _全都覺得我是瘋子，我不是瘋子，我知道自己經歷過些什麼，他們全都遜斃_ 。

 

Jim嘆了口氣，轉身看到老媽在跟一個老師說話。他和她眼神對上，揮揮手，她微笑著揮回來，然後繼續跟老師談。

 

「你這個公式很有趣。」他背後響起一把聲音。

 

Jim轉身看到一個和他母親年約的男人，他站在展品前方看著。男人望向Jim，微笑一下，指著其中一幅曲速核心模擬圖，那是Jim的一個蘇格蘭網友給他的。Jim和那個蘇格蘭人談過外星生命體和宇宙飛行，那人跟Jim一樣非常熱衷科學。

 

「你這個理論挺前衛，」男人說。「近乎是科幻小說。」

 

「我們總得從某處開始，」Jim對他說，發現這人非常面善。「手提電話也曾被認為是科幻小說物件。」

 

那男人輕笑。「是的，的確是。」他望向Jim，伸出一隻手。「Christopher Pike。」

 

Jim回握男人的手。「Jim Kirk，先生。我們見過面嗎？」

 

Pike放開Jim的手，點頭道。「上次我們見面時你是個小孩子。」

 

_我的天啊！_

 

「你爸爸和我在空軍時是好朋友。」Pike的說話令Jim暗暗嘆氣。

 

_可惡，不過_ _……_ _他比那更似曾相識。_

 

「喔，對了。很高興見到你，再一次。」

 

Pike再看Jim的展品。「為什麼不提及如果曲速可行後，我們會有什麼發現？」

 

「抱歉？」Jim問。

 

「太陽系以外的生命體。」

 

Jim雙眼瞪大。「你……相信？」

 

Pike微笑。「孩子，我見到你有很大潛能，你都浪費了在那些經驗者和陰謀論網站。」

 

「你怎知道的？」

 

「我在政府工作，Jim。我知道所有事。」

 

Jim偷笑。「所以，外星生命體？」

 

Pike咯咯笑。「你比你想像中更有潛能，Jim。你才十五歲，有著天才級的智商，每個暑假也去太空夏令營，完成幾個高級學位後很容易就能成為太空人。」

 

「真的？我……我一直也想去太空，我能進NASA？」

 

「是的，你可以，NASA和更多。你只需少點說那『宇宙不只我們』的說法，那在心理評估不太好看。」

 

「我不是傻子，我知道我經歷時看過什麼……」

 

「我知道，Jim，不過相信我，沒有人會認真看待聲稱自己被綁架或有過經驗的人。」

 

「對，他們不會。」Jim同意道，然後瞇眼看著Pike。「嗨，你……你怎知道我的經驗？」

 

Pike使了個眼色。「我說我知道所有事。」然後他轉身朝著體育館出口走，他背著Jim說了句說話。「真相就在那裡，Jim。」

 

Jim盯著他好一會兒，頭上一盞燈熄滅了。 _他在那裡！他是那個人類！_ Jim驚訝得合不攏嘴，然後意會到Pike要離開體育館。

 

「你不能引用了X檔案的句子然後就離開！」Jim朝著男人喊，追著他跑，甚至差點絆倒一個評判，不過他不在乎。

 

「Pike！」Jim叫道，跑到體育館外面，走到停車場。他轉身看看四周，但是Pike消失了。Jim站在停車場的正中，臉上掛著個大笑容。他抬頭望向星空。

 

「我就知道！」他朝著天空喊。「我會回到上面去，一定會很棒的！」

 

「閉嘴！」附近某個人叫道，不過Jim無視了他。他要成為太空人。


	3. 火星任務和準新娘告別單身派對

 

**_12_ ** **_年後_ **

 

「Bones！」Jim叫道，走入二人在休斯頓合租的小房子。

 

「別煩我！」Bones在樓上回喊。

 

「Bones，我有好消息！」

 

「我不會再回去太空！」

 

「是的你會！下來吧。」Jim叫道，進到廚房裡從雪櫃拿了罐汽水，打開汽水喝了一口，聽到Bones跺著腳下樓。

 

「怎麼了？」脾氣壞的男人問，走入廚房盯著他認識了六年的好朋友。

 

「明天我跟主任有個特別會面，我知道我會被選上負責帶領前往火星的任務。」

 

「我是不會去的。」Bones發牢騷說。

 

「Bones……」

 

「不，你說服了我到太空站去，我去了。那些訓練可不好受，之間的來來回回也不好受，但我還是去了。然後，」Bones指著他的朋友說。「你說服了我上月球去。」

 

Jim的臉上掛起個大笑容。「我們在月球上步行了。」

 

「是的，我們步行了，然後你跌入隕石坑，成為第一個破壞月球的人。」

 

Jim的笑容消失，板起臉看著他的朋友。「是Gary推跌我，你知道的。」

 

「我知道，但我也知道我不想我們其中一人搞壞前往火星的任務。」

 

Jim的笑容回來了。「你成功去了兩次，我去了三次。我做了所有模擬，讀了所有資料，做了所有額外研究……我們會去火星的，我會成為任務隊長的。」

 

Bones嘆了口氣，腳步沉重地走到客廳。「我不想去。」

 

「你會去的。」Jim輕笑說，轉身又再打開雪櫃，把汽水放在廚房櫃台，看看雪櫃裡有什麼。「好了，今天到我負責晚餐，想吃什麼？」

 

「你弄什麼也可以。」Bones喊道，Jim聽到他的朋友打開了電視。

 

「若果我們困在火星了？就像那套電影。」Bones接著說。

 

Jim關上雪櫃門，打開冰箱。「我記熟了電影橋段，完全知道要做什麼保持生命。」

 

「不准有大便土豆！」

 

Jim大笑著，拿了一包放在冰箱的冰鮮雞胸。「是的，大便土豆！」

 

Bones沒有回應，Jim把雞肉放在一旁解凍，看看廚櫃裡還有什麼食物可以伴著雞肉。

 

「喂，Jim，」Bones叫道。「你肯定你會選上？」

 

「對啊，」Jim回答。「為什麼？」

 

「過來一下。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「Jim。」

 

Jim嘆氣，關上櫃門走到客廳，站在Bones的懶人沙發旁邊。「怎麼了？」

 

Bones往電視指了指，調高音量。Jim疑惑地看著螢幕，約翰遜航太中心正在舉行不知什麼記者會。

 

「他們在幹什麼？」Jim說著，在Bones的沙發扶手上坐下。「也許關於第一次接觸？」

 

「你不是會第一個知道麼？」

 

Jim點頭。「那倒是。」

 

他們繼續看，主任走上講台，緊隨著五個Jim的太空人同僚。Jim看著他的上司在公佈 _那個_ 發表，他心裡一沉。

 

「大家也知道，我們為第一個人類前往火星的計劃訓練了無數候選人，」Barnett主任說。「我身後是負責這次任務的五位太空人。」

 

「喔，Jim。」Bones慨嘆，一隻手放上Jim的後背。

 

「負責帶領任務的是Gary Mitchell中校……」Bones關掉電視，Jim整個人悵然若失，埋在Bones身旁。

 

Bones一手攬住他的朋友。「我很抱歉，Jim。」

 

Jim點點頭，試著忍住不哭，不過眼淚還是慢慢湧上來。

 

「也許……也許你是後備？我們可以抱望某個人生病或什麼。」

 

「不，沒事的。」Jim說，抽抽鼻子。「如果這個任務成功，就會有另一個，他們一直都在計劃著，所以……所以我會負責那個的。」

 

「對，我會跟你一起去，我們會種那些大便土豆。」

 

Jim笑了笑，但沒有發出笑聲。

 

Bones把他攬緊，Jim基本上就是坐在他大腿，他抱了抱Bones。

 

「想去買醉嗎？」Bones問。

 

Jim點頭。「但別太醉，明天我還有會面。」

 

* * *

  

Jim緩緩醒過來，頭疼欲裂。他皺著眉頭，覺得頭下面的枕頭動了動。Jim眨眨眼睜開眼睛，樂於房裡的燈光暗淡。他看看自己的枕頭，發現是某人的屁股，他揚起眉毛坐起來，原來他的枕頭是Bones的屁股。

 

Bones有穿著褲子，Jim慶幸自己沒有碰到他朋友的赤裸屁股。不過，Bones沒有穿著上衣，臉埋在一個攬枕上熟睡。

 

Jim低頭看看自己，全身就只有一條圓點四腳內褲，他一臉迷茫開始戳Bones的屁股。

 

「Bones。」

 

Bones的抱怨聲在攬枕裡響起。

 

「Bonesy。」

 

Bones牢騷了一聲。

 

「Leonard Horatio McCoy。」

 

Bones呻吟道，慢慢翻身過來。他眨眼幾次，然後望向Jim，揉揉太陽穴。

 

「什麼？」他問。

 

「為什麼我沒穿衣服？」

 

「我們在玩脫衣撲克。」

 

「跟誰？」

 

Jim聽到樓上的腳步聲，問題答案呼之欲出，他閉上眼。「發生了什麼事？」

 

「我們去了一家酒吧，那裡在舉行準新娘告別單身派對。」Bones說，終於起身坐在Jim身旁。「她們很喜歡你和你因為沒法去火星而擺出的可憐樣子，所以我們整晚都跟那些女士一起。」

 

Jim消化了他朋友的說話，終於回想起來的點點頭，這個動作加劇了頭疼，令他嘶嘶叫痛。

 

「我去拿些止痛藥給你。」Bones說著，起身離開房間。

 

Jim躺回沙發上，靜靜等待他的朋友回來。Bones回來後，他接過水和止痛藥。

 

Bones在他身旁坐下，嘆一口氣。「不過昨晚確實玩得開心。」

 

「明顯我一點也不擅長脫衣撲克。」Jim說，兩人聽到幾把腳步聲在下樓。「我們有沒有釣上她們任何一個？」

 

「沒。」

 

Jim聳聳肩，然後看到準新娘和她的同伴來到門廊，他笑著向她們揮手。

 

「昨晚玩得真開心。」其中一個女的說。

 

「對，還有謝謝讓我們在這裡過夜。」另一個說。

 

「沒什麼。」Jim回答。

 

一個年輕女子身上掛著「即將結婚」的肩帶，朝著Jim的方向行過來。她在他身旁坐下，雙手圍在他的肩膀。

 

「你真的可愛得很，」她說。「你會去火星的。」

 

「謝謝。」Jim答道。

 

她笑了笑，在他臉上親了一下。「終有一日你也會成為好丈夫。」

 

Jim輕笑了。「再謝謝你。」

 

她緊抱了他一下然後起身。「外面會有好男人等著你的，Jim，我相信你很快就會遇到。」

 

Jim挑起一邊眉毛。「我也可以找個好太太啊。」 _不過丈夫會更好_ 。

 

Bones嗤之以鼻。「我們去了一家在舉行女士之夜的脫衣酒吧，你就在所有女士面前試圖跟一個脫衣舞男調情。」

 

「對，所以給你一個好丈夫。」準新娘朝他們揮揮手說，然後跟同伴一起離開房子。

 

Jim搖搖頭，望向他的朋友問，「我們真的在一家脫衣酒吧？」Jim依稀記得重音樂和結實的腹肌。

 

「對。」

 

「有沒有人坐在我大腿上跳舞？」

 

「沒，不過你給了我錢去找一個，然後你對那脫衣舞男咆哮，告訴他你和外星生命體接觸的經歷，因此他對你開了個關於你被探索的玩笑，你聽到笑話後哭訴他們不會探索人，還有你不會去火星。就是這樣，我們跟那群女士回來了，她們鼓勵你振作起來。」

 

Jim坐後，躺在攬枕上。「真是奇怪的一夜。」

 

「對啊，我們兩人也沒走運。」

 

「噢，Bones，那脫衣舞男不是給了你他的號碼嗎。」

 

Bones抓起攬枕朝Jim的頭扔。


	4. 第4章 51區

幾個小時後，Jim在主管桌子前立正。

「Kirk，」Barnett說。「我想你看過昨晚的記者會了吧。」

_當然我看了，蠢材！_ Jim心想著，但口裡說著「是的，長官。」

「我知道你期待會參加這次任務。」

_對！這是我的夢想，但你剝奪了！_ 「是的，長官。」

「你知道為什麼自己沒被揀選嗎？」

_不，長官_ 。「因為Gary的老爸捐了一大堆錢給這計劃。」

「什麼？」

_糟了，我說出來了_ 。「長官，我一點也不明白，」Jim試圖補救。「這些年我盡了所能好讓自己能參加這任務，每次模擬測試也取得最高分，非常瞭解任務內容。Gary是個混蛋，他把我推……」

「沒有證據顯示是他推你，Kirk。」Barnett聲量微微加大打斷他。

「因為鏡頭轉到另一個方向，他身上的鏡頭又沒運作，但你知道他就正正在我身旁，我的平衡是完美的。」 _好吧，不是完美，但如果不是被人推，我絕對不會跌進隕石坑裡_ 。

「任務要中斷就因為你的腿斷了，我們浪費了幾千萬元和無數研究機會。」

「長官……」

「Kirk，你是很出色的科學家和太空人，但我們不打算把你送到249千萬哩之外。」

Jim低下頭，心碎了。「長官，我沒搞壞任務，你心知肚明的。我一直努力才得到今天的位置，我不……我不是說其他太空人不值得，但別因為一個意外就不考慮我，甚至那意外根本就不是我造成的。」

「將來還會有其他任務的。」

Jim抬起頭點頭。「是的，長官。」

「與此同時，研究開發部門需要你去幫忙。」

_好極了_ 。「是的，長官。」

「那是在三藩市，所以你會有搬屋資助。另外，我知道你和McCoy醫生有多親近，所以他也會轉派到那邊，前提是你想去。如果不，這裡也會有職務給你。」

Jim點頭。「就是這樣？」

Barnett看了看他，然後點頭，起身繞過桌邊走。「下個火星任務你會在名單首位，Jim。」

「謝謝，長官。」

Barnett伸手示意握手。「你還年輕，Jim。你會在NASA走得很遠，這只是路途上的小障礙。」

Jim硬扯了個笑容，回握Barnett的手。「當然了，長官。」 _混蛋_ 。

 

* * *

 

Jim一回到家就走入廚房，打開雪櫃盯著看，嘆了口氣又打開冰箱。他盯著一支有保鮮膜包住的冰棒。

「Bones！」Jim叫道。

「什麼？」

「為什麼冰箱裡有支老二冰棒？」

「那個單身派對！」

Jim點頭會意。「定是忘記了，是我的了。」Jim拿出冰棒關上冰櫃門，朝旁邊的房間走，Bones在裡面拿起袋子。

「你準備走？」Jim問，打開保鮮膜含著冰棒的頂部。

Bones看著他抱怨。「為啥呢，Jim？」

「味道很好啊。」

Bones搖搖頭，別過臉不看著Jim和冰棒。「隨你喜歡。我可能是個兼職太空人，但我在醫院還有倒班的，我今晚很晚才回來。」

「好吧，甜心。祝你今晚工作順利。」

Bones翻了白眼，走到前門。Jim含著冰棒跟隨他的朋友走。

「跟Barnett的見面怎樣？」Bones打開前門時問。

「你對搬到三藩市有什麼看法？」

Bones聽到後真心微笑。「我們會離開德州？」

Jim輕笑道，「對。」

「我可以接受的。」

Jim點頭。「那麼我們遲下再談。」

「好了，那麼今晚再見，小子。」

「回頭見。」Jim揮手，Bones離開關上身後的門。

Jim重新把老二冰棒放進口裡，轉身走到客廳，差不多到達時前門響起敲門聲。

他抱怨一聲，以為是他的好朋友忘記帶些什麼，他轉身走到門前。

「你要什麼？」Jim打開門問。「噢，」接著Jim說，意外見到是Pike和他的老朋友Hikaru Sulu站在門前。

「Jim，」Pike打招呼，而Sulu指著問「那是老二？」

Jim看了看手中的冰棒然後輕笑。「對啊。」

「我們要不要過會兒再回來？」

Jim大笑著搖頭。「只是條冰棒而已，進來吧。」

「你還有嗎？」

「可惜的是沒有。」Jim對Sulu說，邀請他和Pike進屋。Jim關上門，領著兩人來到客廳，示意他們坐下。他去廚房放下冰棒，回到客廳，在客人對面坐下。「好了，你們來這兒幹嘛？」

「聽聞了火星任務那事兒，」Pike說。「很抱歉你沒有選上。」

Jim點頭。「沒事的。Barnett是個混蛋，不過管他呢。我會被派到三藩市的研究開發部門。」

Pike和Sulu微笑著。

「而我想你們跟這有關？」

「幾年前我也被派到那兒去，是的，」Sulu說。「那是個很棒的地方，Jim，比在休斯頓這裡跟著NASA有更多機會。」

Jim挑起一邊眉頭。「那不是NASA的一部分嗎？」

Sulu望向Pike，Jim繼而也望著他。

「我該說那是NASA之上，」Pike說。「論工作人員數目和研究項目，NASA是……個小地方。我們有更多資源，並限制NASA的太空研究項目跟其他國家相約。」

「所以……為什麼我之前沒有聽聞過？」Jim問。「那是跟外星生命體有關？」

Sulu搖搖頭，望向Pike。「他總是談著外星人。」

「我知道，」Pike回答。「那是秘密部門，Jim。」

Jim想要開口說什麼，不過Pike打斷了他。「不是51區。」

Jim皺眉。「好吧，所以我會做什麼？」

「設計曲速核心和其他不同的項目。」

Jim笑了。「NASA已經在著手設計曲速核心，不過我的意見他們一個也沒有採納。」

「他們走的是死胡同，」Sulu說。「我們想你跟Montgomery Scott合作。」

「Scotty？我愛Scotty，他有些很瘋狂的點子。」

「正因此他不適合NASA，」Pike告訴他。「這裡適合他，我們想你和他一起工作。」

Jim點頭。「我樂意，真心想的。」

「不過？」

Jim搖搖頭。「沒有不過……好吧，短期內我會不會有機會回到宇宙去？」

Sulu和Pike互相交換眼神，然後Pike對他微笑。「也許吧。」

Jim燦爛一笑。「我已經開始喜歡這個地方了。」

Sulu點頭起身。「我能上個廁所嗎？」

Jim也起身，給Sulu指了方向。Jim等Sulu離開，在Pike身邊坐下。

「那是51區，對吧？」Jim問。「你在那艘飛船上，你知道真相，而且你知道我知道的。」

Pike搖搖頭。「你要不要再做多次心理測試？」

「Chris，」Jim發怨說。「少來吧。我們每次見面我都問你關於那些尖耳朵外星生命體和飛船的事，你都只是給些含糊的答案，讓我覺得自己是個瘋子。你是在那兒的。」

「我不知你在說什麼，孩子。」

「他們消除了你的記憶？」

「什麼？Jim，這又不是 _黑衣人_ 。」

「但他們的確做了什麼令你不能說出來，對不？」

Pike笑而不語。

「Christopher。」

「James。」

Jim氣鼓鼓說，「拜託……使個眼色讓我知道你真的在那兒，讓我知道你清楚宇宙不只我們存在。我要求的就是這麼多，一個眨眼。」

Jim瞪大眼盯著Pike，等他回應。Pike只是回望他，沒有眨眼或拋媚眼。

「你肯定沒有那些冰棒了？」Sulu回到客廳問。

Jim的視線從Pike移到Sulu，搖頭示意。「抱歉，沒有了。」接著又望向Pike，及時明顯見到他對他眨眼。Jim雙眼瞪大。「我就知道！」

Sulu和Pike都嚇了一跳。

「什麼？」Sulu問。

「沒什麼，只是個瘋子。」Pike回答他，而Jim就在Pike身旁的座位跳著。

「我就知道，我就知道，我就知道！」


	5. 第5章 那個高個子黑頭髮帥哥是誰？

**_一個月後_ **

「超神秘工作的第一天。」Jim說著，抓起沙發上的袋。

 「你老是說著就不是超神秘工作，白癡。」Bones在廚房裡叫道。

 Jim輕笑。他和Bones又一起住在同一間公寓，他們考慮過各自各住，不過合租花費更少，特別是在三藩市。至少他們的新公寓有三間睡房，所以Bones的女兒來訪時也能獨自睡一間房。

 「是超級神秘的，」Jim對他的朋友說。「所以你沒收到邀請。」

「喔媽的，我估我得做回老本行，在醫院拯救生命了。」Bones回答，走出廚房跟隨Jim來到大門。

「你負責拯救生命，我負責第一次接觸。」Jim微笑。他打開門，拿起在門邊地上的摩托車頭盔，轉身望向Bones，「我大概五點回來。別碰那些果凍，是今晚的甜品，我會給我們做墨西哥卷。」

「那些在老二模具的果凍？我當然不會碰的了。真不敢相信你居然帶過來了。」

「亞馬遜簡直就是大神。」Jim說道，揮手出門第一天上班去。

 

* * *

 

Jim沿著一條平凡不過的車路駕車，朝著位於海灣、貌似棄置倉庫的方向駛去。他在停車場入口附近減慢車速，凝視著樓高三層、窗戶少得可憐的建築物。

「才不簡陋。」戴著頭盔的Jim自言自語，然後開了一小段路，找到泊車處停下。他的摩托車旁邊是一輛漂亮的紅黑色杜卡迪摩托車，美得Jim吹了一口哨。 _誰的摩托車呢？_

Jim欣賞了摩托車一會兒，接著脫下頭盔下車，走到大門前。建築物大而不透光，Jim抓住門把手，試圖拉開但大門沒打開。他又推了，但也不成功。

Jim放開把手，後退幾步看看四周。

「請問有何貴幹？」一把電腦聲音從某處傳來。

Jim眨眨眼。「呃，我在這裡工作。」

「你不是。」

Jim皺眉。「是的，我是。今天是我第一天上班，名字是Jim Kirk。」

「全名。」

「James Tiberius Kirk。你也想知道我的血型嗎？還有我是不是單身？」

「James Tiberius Kirk，」電腦聲回答。「你的血型是負AB型，你的婚姻狀態在Facebook上標示為單身。」

Jim驚訝得合不攏嘴。

「請進，並和Hikaru Sulu見面。」電腦聲接著說，然後Jim聽到門響起一聲卡嚓。

Jim合上口，點頭抓起門把手，拉開門走進簡陋的建築物。身後的門一關上，Jim立刻發現面前有另一間房間，他身處大約八尺乘八尺的房間裡。

_好極了，_ Jim想著，上前到另一道門。門沒有把手，Jim哀嘆一聲。 _我被困了_ 。

Jim正想拍門時，門突然滑開，Sulu就站在門的另一邊。

「早啊，Jim。」Sulu笑著向他問好。

「這是什麼地方？」Jim立刻問，踏出房間發現自己來到一個傳統辦公室模樣的房間，裡面分散了幾個小間隔，人們都在間隔裡工作或四處走動。

「歡迎來到星際艦隊。」

「星際艦隊？」Jim問道。

「這個名字……還在商議中。」Sulu虛心地回答，把一條掛帶交給Jim。「這是你的安檢證件，上面沒有金屬的，在這層和二樓操作機械時可以除下。」

Jim點點頭，看看掛帶，他穿上再看看證件。「這是我的駕駛執照證件照。」

「所以？」

「已經是四年前的事，而且那時還戴著眼鏡。」

Sulu聳聳肩。「看著還是可愛啊。」

Jim搖搖頭，讀出證件上的字，「James T.Kirk，安檢級別Beta。」Jim望向Sulu。「Beta？」

「其實只有兩個級別，Alpha和Beta。」

Jim低頭望向Sulu的證件。「你的是Alpha。」

「對，我只用了一年就拿到了，你很快也會拿到，值得等的。好了，讓我帶你去你的間隔。」

「我沒有辦公室？」

「你到Alpha級別時就會有辦公室。現在，你有個可愛的間隔，可以隨便裝飾。」Sulu對他說，然後帶他來到一樓的右側。「現在電腦會自動讓你進來的了，她已經登記過你的熱能指模。」

「好極了。她一直都是有點臭脾氣的？」

「是啊，不過你會習慣的。總而言之，那邊有個休息室，」Sulu指了指左後方。「還有洗手間。你可以帶午飯或是出去吃，我們不會記錄你的進出，把工作做完就行了。」

Jim點頭。「那麼其他樓層呢？」

「我們會去的。」Sulu說，停在一個空著的間隔。「這是你的，你有部超強電腦，不過也可以帶自己的手提電腦，我們的保安很嚴密，所以你不能把機密檔案和東西帶回家。」

「明白了。」Jim說，走進自己的間隔，把袋放在漂亮舒服的椅子上，頭盔則放在桌上，然後他脫掉摩托車外套，掛在椅背。Jim環顧四周，想著可以從家裡帶些書呆子物品過來裝飾一下。

Jim從間隔抬頭，看到不遠處的辦公室裡有個男人站在桌後。那男人長得高，身穿黑色長褲和深灰毛衣。Jim腦裡深處告訴他這人很面善，看到男人戴著黑色冷帽，把頭和耳朵大部分都掩蓋起來，令Jim不禁笑了笑。

「那高個子黑髮帥哥是誰？」Jim問Sulu，仰頭示意是辦公室裡的那個男人。

Sulu望過去，然後嘆了口氣看著Jim。「別打主意，那是Spock先生，可以說是你的新上司。」

「Spock先生？他姓什麼？」

Sulu聳聳肩。「就只是Spock先生。他不怎跟人交流，所以別……」Sulu話畢未完，Jim就繞過Sulu，朝著Spock的辦公室走。

Jim微笑著敲敲Spock先生的辦公室玻璃門，男人抬頭看到Jim。Jim想他能進去並付諸於行，打開門踱步進去。

「你好，我是Jim。今天是我第一天在這兒上班，Sulu說你可以算是我的新上司，所以我來自我介紹一下。」Jim行到桌前，伸出手示意握手。

Spock的冷帽雖然蓋過眉毛，但Jim知道這人在朝他挑眉。Spock低頭看看那隻手，又再抬起來看Jim的藍眼睛。

真是可愛的棕色眼睛，Jim想著，估摸Spock不打算握他的手，他收回手微笑一下。「抱歉，我知道有些人不喜歡觸碰。」

「正確的。」Spock終於開口說話，他的聲線對Jim來說很熟悉。

「我們是不是見過面？因為……我有種奇怪感覺，覺得我們見過。」

Spock張開口正想回答，不過Sulu打開門探頭進來。「抱歉，Spock，Jim只是很友善而已。」

Spock的視線從Jim移到Sulu，點點頭。「不成問題。」然後視線又回到Jim。「我有工作要完成。」

「明白了，我們下次再說？」

「也許。」

Jim輕笑轉身和Sulu一起離開辦公室。他們回到Jim的間隔，他回頭見到Spock盯著他看。Jim對他拋了個媚眼，令Spock別過頭，按了桌上的一個按鈕。Spock辦公室的玻璃窗突然變深，Jim沒法看見裡面，他的笑容就咧得更大。

「他真奇怪。」Jim看著Sulu評論Spock。

「對，正如你走開時我打算說的，他不怎跟人交流，也不喜歡被人碰或觸碰任何人。」

「好的，那冷帽又是怎麼回事？」

Sulu眨眨眼然後說，「嗯……那是……皮膚敏感……或是特別情況……嗯……他從不除下的，而且總是穿長袖。所以……就是這樣。」

Jim點點頭。「那麼，其他樓層呢？這裡好像有三層？」

Sulu微笑。「對，二樓和三樓都是實驗室和一些辦公室。你可以進入這層、Scotty在工作的後面大樓，還有二樓。」

「為什麼沒有三樓？」

「你也可以進入三樓的部分範圍。」

「為什麼？」Jim燦爛地笑著問。「是不是……」

「總而言之，」Sulu打斷他說。「來吧，見見Scotty和Keenser。」


	6. 第6章 褲襠火箭

Jim一邊欣賞著漂亮的庭院，一邊跟隨Sulu來到倉庫後面，一座外表更簡陋的大廈。庭院有些花簇、幾張長凳和有太陽傘的桌子。Jim想著既然這裡有這麼漂亮的海灣景色，他能自備午餐在室外吃。

他和Sulu走到第二棟大樓的工業風格大門前，Sulu示範如何用證件去開門。

「這個不用教我也會的。」兩人一起進入大樓，Jim微笑著說。

「很難說，」Sulu回答。「你可是個金髮的。」

「嗨，我……」Jim話畢未完，就看見大樓裡的環境，驚訝得目定口呆，裡面是每個工程師的夢想之地，大樓四周都是金屬和機器，由導管、機艙和電腦組成的迷宮。Jim眨眨眼。「我……我明白為什麼Scotty會住在這裡了，我也想住下來。」

Sulu笑了笑，一手攬住Jim的肩膀，帶他深入大樓。「我不認為你會想跟Scotty和Keenser睡在一起，不過你願意的話請自便。」

Jim搖搖頭。他喜歡他和Bones一起住的公寓。

「Scotty！」Sulu叫道，他的聲音在大樓裡迴響。

「什麼？」Scotty回喊。「我有點兒忙！」

「Jim來了！」

「JIM！很快就到！Keenser，下來！」

Jim聽到Scotty的話而挑眉，不過跟Sulu一起耐心等待，直到Scotty從迷宮中現身。Sulu的手離開Jim的肩膀，Jim上前抱住他的舊朋友。

「很高興再見到你。」Jim說。

「我也是，小子。」Scotty退開一點回答。「很高興Pike終於招你進來，我一直說著Jim Kirk得看看……」

「Beta級別。」Sulu打斷他，對Scotty使個眼色。

Scotty有點意外的望向Sulu。「Beta？真的？」

Sulu點頭。

Jim看看兩人，正要發問時有什麼跟著Scotty剛才的方向從迷宮裡走出來。Jim看見一個矮小的禿頭男人穿著工作服朝他們行過來，那人在Scotty身邊停下，Jim估計他至少高一百二十米。

「喔，幸好你換了裝。」Sulu放心過來的嘆氣。

「我不喜歡。」小個子男人說。

「Jim，這是我的同犯，Keenser。」Scotty介紹給他。「Keenser，這是Jim。」

「我不明白為什麼我要換裝，如果他……」Keenser試想說些什麼，但Sulu煞有介事地咳起來。

「Beta級別，Beta級別。」Sulu的咳嗽停下來後說。

Jim看著那三人。 _不，一點也不奇怪_ 。「是的，我是Beta級別，你們全都是Alpha。這究竟是什麼玩意？我不是准許在這裡工作嗎？」

「是，是，你是的。」Sulu對他說。「只是……」

「Alpha級別有些很棒的特權，」Scotty說，手肘輕推Keenser一下。「對不？」

Keenser一臉生悶氣的樣子。「對。」

「好吧，我暫時沒任何特權，」Jim嘆氣。「不過，希望很快有吧。」

「就抱著這份精神吧，」Sulu說。「我讓你跟Scotty一起熟習一下現在的項目。Scotty，Beta級別，記住。」

「是的了，是的了，快快離開這裡，好讓Jim和我一起弄些有趣的東西。」

Sulu點頭離開大樓，Jim等了一會兒，然後對Scotty燦爛笑。「有什麼特權？」

「我不能說，」Scotty悶悶地說。「我希望我可以，不過四周也有監聽。我告訴你的話，我們都會被趕出去或更甚。」

「有什麼會更甚？」Jim問，他的笑容消失。

Keenser用Jim不認識的語言嘀咕什麼然後走開了，回到迷宮之中。

「就……是更壞的。怎麼都好，跟我來，我給你看看我們可以用的超酷玩意。」

Jim笑著點頭。「急不及待了。」

 

* * *

 

差不多下午一點時，Scotty問Jim要不要一起吃午餐。

「好主意，」Jim回答。「去哪兒？」

「這兒附近有家很棒的三文治店。」

「三文治好啊，不過得由你來開車，今天我開摩托車上班。」

「怎樣的摩托車？」Scotty問，他們朝著大樓出口走。

「本田CBR500R。」

Scotty對他微笑點頭。

Jim也回以笑容。「你就一點也不知道摩托車，對吧？」

「一點也不，」Scotty回答他。「什麼顏色？」

Jim輕笑。「純白色配藍黑相間的條紋。」

「聽上去不錯，」Scotty表示，扭頭見到Keenser沒跟上來。「來吧，午餐時間了。」

「不餓，我要換裝完成些工作。」Keenser說著，揮手離開。

Jim揚起一邊眉，望向Scotty。「他不喜歡我，是不？」

Scotty揮手叫他不要在意。「才唄，他喜歡你，他只是……不餓而已。他吃的像豆兒一樣少就飽了。來，我餓死了。」

 

* * *

 

Jim跟隨Scotty穿過庭院，不過看到Spock坐在桌邊看書時停下腳步。

「等我一下，」Jim對Scotty說。「在裡面跟你會合。」

「我去看看Sulu要不要一起。」

Jim點頭，朝著他類似新上司的方向走。離桌子不遠處的距離Spock就抬頭望向他，Jim對他笑了笑，在對面坐下。

「午安。」Jim說。

「午安，Kirk先生。」Spock回答，合上書本雙手放在上面。

Jim看了看書本。「我不是想要打擾你，還有請叫我Jim。」

「你沒有打擾我，Jim。」

「好極了，不介意我問的話，你在看什麼？」

Spock看了看自己的書，然後望著Jim。「『愛麗絲夢遊仙境』。」

Jim的笑容燦爛起來。「真的？」

Spock的嘴角微微上揚。「是的。」

「這是本好書，我看得出你為什麼會看。呃，Scotty跟我，我估Sulu也是，我們要去吃午餐，要不要一起？」

Spock眨眨眼。「不……不了，謝謝。我目前不需要食物。」

_目前不需要食物？怪人_ 。「你肯定？」

Spock點頭。

「那麼下次？」

「也許。」

Jim輕笑。 _對，他是個怪人_ 。Jim接著起身離開桌子。「你肯定我們沒見過面？」

「也許我們曾在某個會議擦身而過，我知道你寫過幾分論文，在不同活動上發表過。」

Jim點頭。「嗯，大概是吧。不過，我肯定會記得戴冷帽的人。」

「而我肯定會記得有誰的眼睛藍得這般亮麗。」

Jim雙眼瞪大，深知自己在臉紅。「我……呃……嗯……那個……待會再見！」接著Jim立刻轉身，快快回到大樓去。他找到自己的朋友。

「為什麼你的臉這麼紅？」Sulu問。

「閉嘴，才沒有。你才是。」Jim慌忙的說。「來吧，三文治時間。」

 

* * *

 

一天工作完結後，Jim帶著隨身物品和頭盔來到外面。餘下的整天他都躲著那個戴冷帽的怪人，不肯定Spock是在取笑他還是跟他調情。

_調情可不錯_ ，Jim自個兒想著，他離開大樓走到自己的摩托車前。他停下腳步，看見Spock站在杜卡迪旁邊。

「你的摩托車不錯，沒想到你會開這胯襠火箭。」Jim說，心裡咒罵著自己。 _你在說什麼鬼話？！_

Spock手裡拿著頭盔，Jim看得出冷帽下的眉頭挑起。

「我指……那……那是我室友的說法。抱歉。」

Spock盯著他看一會兒，然後點頭示意Jim的本田。「你也有輛得體的摩托車，Kirk先生。」

「Jim。」

「Jim。」

Jim笑了笑，走近一點。「你開了多久？」

「幾年，我母親不喜歡，可是因為父親在家裡也有一輛，她沒法抱怨太多。」

「真棒，所以你家在哪裡？」

Spock別過頭，戴上頭盔。「加拿大。」過了一會兒Spock說道，跨坐上去起動摩托車。

「加拿大。」Jim重複，欣賞著Spock在摩托車上的身影。

「是的。」Jim聽到Spock說，然後看著Spock踢起停車腳架，很快就駛離大樓。

Jim低頭看看自己的褲襠。「不，停下來。我們是不會跟同事上床的。」

 

* * *

 

當日晚上Bones回到他跟Jim合租的公寓，他聞到廚房傳來陣陣香氣，走進去見到Jim坐在餐桌旁吃著燉菜。

「燉牛肉？」Bones問，上前看看爐上的大燉鍋。

「『食物網絡』介紹的燉雞肉，燉牛肉要熬上好幾個小時。」

Bones點頭同意，給自己舀了些燉菜，拿了幾塊Jim遞過來的麵包，走到餐桌前。他在Jim對面坐下，開始吃晚餐。

「第一天順利嗎？」過了一會兒後Bones問。

Jim點頭。「很好，大倉庫裡全都是小機器和小發明，你呢？」

「我也很好，沒有人死。」

「那可是急診室的好日子。」

「嗯哼，」Bones回應。「有幾個蠢材因為不同傷勢送了進來，一個母親投訴她的女兒肚疼，說孩子吃了好多糖果。」

Jim嗤之以鼻。「難怪那孩子會肚疼。」

「不就是。」

Jim看看他的朋友，咬了咬下唇。

「怎麼了，Jim。」

「沒什麼。」

「Jim。」

「工作那兒有個傢夥挺可愛。」

「別，Jim。」

「可是……他又可愛又開杜卡迪的。」

Bones搖搖頭，自個兒喃喃嘀咕。「白癡褲襠火箭。」Bones認真的看著Jim。「別在給你飯碗的地方攪屎，小子。」

Jim做了個鬼臉。「噁，別在吃飯時用這個字，你毀了我吃老二果凍的胃口。」

「就小心點，Jim。辦公室戀情不怎會成功的。」

Jim點頭。「我會小心的，只是……我覺得我在哪兒認識過他，這個想法快把我逼瘋了，也許我們的確在某個會議擦身而過。」

 「也許是吧。」


End file.
